Let's copy this certain book
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Near oneshot; Rated M for sexual stuff
1. Chapter 1

This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

Near kissed Saki on the lips softly as he took of her skirt and panties, Saki felt cold as he took them off. Near then broke the kiss and took of her top, he started to unclasp her bra.

Saki looked at him as he lent down and started to nibble at her ear, Saki let out little whimpers as he licked it. Near then moved down to her neck and gently kissed it as he went down, he then sucked on it for a bit. "N-near"

Near just smirked and moved down to her exposed breasts, Saki blushed as he kissed between her breast. Near then moved back up and sucked on her collar bone. Saki just whimpered as he continued to copy the book.

_"it feels so good but why does it not feel write...?"_Near then moved to her breast and licked circles around her left pink nipple till it got hard, while his other hand squeezed her right breast and moved his thumb over the nipple.

Once the left nipple got hard Near sucked and playfully bit it, "a-ahh! Saki jolted from the sudden pleasure that shotted through her. Near just smirked from her reaction and swapped over to do the same to her right nipple.

As Near was doing this Saki was trying to touch Near and started to slowly unbutton his white shirt, once it was open Saki tried to take it off. But Near wasn't helping once he had finished with her right breast he kissed downwards to her belly button and licked his tongue through it.

Saki giggled and Near moved down to her pussy but he didn't touch it yet, Near kissed her left inner thigh and blew hot air over her pussy. Saki could only whimper as Near did the same to the right thigh, Saki then grabbed his hair and Near looked up.

Near looked at her red face and kissed her lips, Saki pulled on his bottom lip and stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Near pushed his inside her mouth and they touched each other tongues.

Both roamed inside each others mouth and tasted each other, Saki couldn't help but moan as they did this. Saki soon felt Near's cock against her pussy and started to grind against him. _"this is what she did in the book, but why doesn't it feel write?"_

Near started to moan into the kiss as she continued to grind into him, Near then pulled away from the kiss saliva connected to the tips of there tongues. Saki then pulled of his white shirt and rolled them over so she was on top.

Saki then leaned down and kissed down his chest to his left pink nipple, she circled her tongue around it. Saki used her other hand to gently pinch and rub her thumb over his right nipple. Once the nipple was hard she sucked on it.

Saki gently nibble on it and Near jolted from the shock, Saki then swapped over and sucked on his right nipple. Near let out little whimpers as she played with his nipples.

Once done Saki kissed downwards to his belly button and continued downwards to his trouser's, Saki then pulled them down along with his boxers. Saki saw his cock it was slightly erected as the tip stood slightly upwards.

Saki watched pre-cum fell from the tip, Saki grabbed his cock and stroked it up and down his length slowly. As Saki did this she wiggled her tounge on the head of his cock, Near's body began to shake as Saki did this.

Saki watched as his semen slowly fell from the head of his cock and slowly down it, Saki soaked her hands in it and used her wet cum covered hands to slide up and down his length faster "uhn!".

Near could only moan as Saki then then took him and sucked on his cock while swirling her tounge around it, she bobbed her head up and down tears slowly fell from her eye's as she did this. _"i haven't done this in a while..."_

Saki then stopped and wiggled her tongue on the head of his cock, she then took him again and repeated the pattern. Near gripped the sheets as Saki continued to do this when suddenly he grabbed her head.

Near then let out a loud moan as he cumed a white thick seed flyed from his cock, Saki watched it shotted from the head of his cock. _"d-did i make him do that...?" _Near then pulled her up and kissed her on the lips and Saki kissed back.

Saki laid on the bed and Near slowly opened her legs her saw her wet pussy, her juices slowly fell from her vagina opening and her pussy lips were swelled up. "your already wet Saki" Saki just blushed and looked away as Near smirked at her.

Near then rubbed her clit with his finger and leaned his head down towards her vagina. Near then pushed his tongue inside her vagina opening and wiggled it around, "ahh!" Near used to his thumb to rub her erected clit.

Saki hole body shake as Near pumped his tongue inside her and would stop to wiggle it, while his thumb rub her clit fast getting wet in her sticky liquid. Near then pulled out his tongue covered in her feminine wetness it slowly fell from the tip of his tongue.

Near then swapped over and pumped two fingers inside her vagina opening, while he licked her clit with his tongue. Saki moaned out in pleasure as Near did this to her pussy. As Near pumped his two fingers in her she was so wet and hot that she didn't fell any pain.

"Saki your more wet then last time" Saki only blushed as Near's finger got wet in her juices, her liquid ran down his hands and wrist as he pumped his fingers in her. Near's tongue licked and sucked on her clit Saki could only moan as he did this.

Near felt Saki's vagina walls tighten around his fingers as he tried to continue pumping, "N-near!" but it was to late and Saki let out a load moan as she cumed.

Near pulled his fingers out as her feminine wetness dripped from the tips and watched as her juices poured from her vagina opening. Saki even squirted a through times she then laid there panting, Near then climb on top of her and looked at her. "are you ready?"

Saki eye's winded, _"wait, what does he mean buy that...?"_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

Saki laid on the bed and Near slowly pushed his cock into her vagina opening, Saki screamed in pain. Near stopped what he was doing, "Saki, why did you scream just now?" Saki froze. _"does he not know..."_

"because I'm a virgin..." Near looked at the book, "Hermione wasn't a virgin" Saki just watched as Near closed the book and put in down.

"i guess that means we can't continue the book" Saki sighed and smiled, "good..." Near looked at her confused.

Saki got up kissed him, "cause i want **you** to touch me **not **some story that you copy from" Near just sat shocked as she kissed him again. Near pushed her down not braking the kiss.

Near then nibbled her bottom lip gently and pushed his tongue in side her mouth, Near played with her tongue. While Near was doing this his hand went down and rubbed her clit he could fell her sticky liquid.

Saki tired to moan in the kiss but couldn't as Near's tongue stopped her, Near then pulled away saliva connected to there tongues. Saki moaned as Near continued to play with her clit with his fingers.

Saki then moved her hand down and strocked his cock up and down as fast as she could with her hand, Near cock was already wet witch made it easier for her hand to glide up and down.

Near grunted as she did this, Cum slowly fell from the head of his cock. Near fingers got wet from her wet liquid that soon soaked his fingers, Near then stopped touching her clit and grabbed her hand, Saki looked at him and smiled.

Near then grabbed his cock and started to rub it up and down her wet pussy. Saki jolted from the shock of his cock head going up causing friction between there genitals.

Saki felt her pussy getting more wetter as Near's semen mixed with hers, Near rubbed his cock up and down her pussy as fast as he could. Saki could only grip the bed sheets as the friction between the two of them brought pleasure shotting through her body. "Near!"

Near then pushed his cock into her opening again but pushed only the tip in, he circled it around her vagina opening. Saki shivered in pleasure as she felt the head circled her opening but not going in side her, Near shivered to as he felt the urge to go inside her.

Near stopped and pulled his cock away from her opening, he watched as her juices slowly fell from her opening. It made him excited and he started to rub his cock over her pussy again, Near rubbed his cock against Saki's pussy hard.

Saki jolted from the sudden friction, Near then grabbed his cock and used the head of his cock to rub her clit. Saki jolted from the shock and moaned.

Near circled motioned the head of his cock around her clit, Saki felt his seed against her clit making her get even more excited. "N-near!" Near rubbed faster against her clit, "Near i want to feel all of your cock against my pussy!"

Near let go of his cock and started to grind it hard against her wet dripping pussy, Near grunted as he rubbed his cock against her. "Saki your so wet" Saki's wet dripping pussy made it easier for him to move up and down faster against her.

As Near rubbed himself against her the friction of there wet genitals touching made the pleasure electrifying, Saki could only scream his name. _"it wasn't this good last time, i want more" _

Sweat covered Near's body as he moved over her pussy faster with every minute, Saki could feel it dripping on to her body.

Saki felt her pussy suddenly tighten and her belly wanting to explode, "N-near i can't hold on anymore!" Near kept grinding into her and felt his cock wanting to release. "me to Saki"

"then don't stop, please i want to cum!" Near kept grinding into her as fast as he good, there juices making it easier to move his cock over her pussy. Saki then felt her pussy explode every muscle in her body tightened, and her feminine wetness came gushing out of her vagina.

Saki even squirted a through times, Near felt her juices exploded against his cock. Near then felt his cock release and a thick white stream of seed shotted from the head of his cock, it splashed against her pussy mixing with her liquid.

Both screamed as there orgasm took over there body's, Near then collapsed on the bed beside her. Saki giggled as she tried to catch her breath, Near just panted heavily.

As there breathing returned to normal Near slowly got up and looked at Saki, "Saki, i want to you save your virginity for me when we close this case and capture KIRA" Saki just looked at him shocked.

It took a through moments to snick in but she smiled, "okay..." Near put his clothes back on and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go change, meets us in the main room when your done, ok?"

Saki slowly sat up and nooded, _"Near's changed back to normal, when we have fun with each other he changes. I'm only a bit of fun to him...?"_ Saki got of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Saki ran the warm water and stepped in to the shower, she washed her body and as she touched it she thought of Near touching her. _"Near... i think i might be falling in love with him..."_ After her shower she walked back in to her new room and dried herself of.

Saki put on some clean clothes and walked slowly to the main hall were Near was siting on the floor, he had an Eiffel Tower finger below him and some paper in his hands with scissors in the other.

Commander Rester was on the computer typing away, Saki walked in and they both looked at her. Saki walked over to one of the many computer and picked one, as she sat down she logged herself in and decided to call it her new 'home'.

Near then called L2, "this is Near, i would like to talk to you L"

WE'LL THAT WAS CHAPTER 23, CHAPTER 24 NEXT WEEK!

I'M SORRY IF IT WAS INTERESTING BUT, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
